Fairy tail x reader 7 minutes in heaven
by strawberry1021
Summary: This is a fairy tail boys x reader 7 minutes in heaven one-shots, please comment and review if you want a certain boy to come out, I don't know if I'll take OC's yet or not. But furthermore please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Reader x natsu**

**(Y/n)- your name**

**(E/c)-eye color**

**(H/c)- hair color**

**(S/c)- skin color**

* * *

**7 minutes in heaven**

**Natsu~**

"Come on (y/n) it's your turn to choose an item from the hat!" Lucy cried out in excitement as she shoved a large, black hat in front of you face. Sighing you slightly rolled your eyes but still reluctantly stuck your hand into the hat to try and grab a hold of an item. After a few seconds you felt a soft fabric touch your small fingers. With a deep breath you grabbed a hold of the fabric and pulled out a long white scarf with what seemed to be scales on it.

"Is this Natsu's?" You ask as you suddenly see the pink haired dragon slayer stand up.

"Yup that's me!" Said the pink haired dragon slayer as he quickly stood up and walked over to you. As he reached your side Natsu quickly took hold of your hand and ran quickly into the closet that was provided for the game to be played.

"Yosh (y/n) I'm fired up!" He said as lucy quickly walked over to shut and lock the door.

"Okay you two, seven minutes start...Now!" She said as she walked could hear her laughing off into the distance.

Awkwardly you sat down against the wall and right across from Natsu. You could feel his immense body heat radiate off of him and slowly drift over towards you. Sighing you closed your eyes and let your head fall back against the wall, Natsu was too much of a man child to probably know what was going on so you had just decided to take a short seven minute nap. After resting your eyes for about two minutes you suddenly felt warm breath on your face.

"Hey (y/n)...how do you play this game?" Natsu asked in confusion as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Blushing you looked into his eyes and stuttered a bit.

"W-well um...the way you play this game is that... you...have to kiss the person your in the closet with!" (Y/n) quickly said out as her face burst into the color of a fully ripe tomato.

"Kiss? Well okay, I guess I could do that!" Natsu said excitedly as he slowly leaned into your face. Closing her eyes (y/n) quickly braced herself for the kiss only to be surprised when Natsu pressed a small peck to her now pink cheek.

"No Natsu that's not the kiss I was talking about" (y/n) said with a small giggle as she raised her hand to touch the spot where his lips were.

"Than what kind of kiss did you mean (y/n)?" Natsu said in confusion as he stared into your beautiful (e/c) orbs.

"This kind..." (y/n) softly said as she leaned over and closed the gap between both your lips. Butterflies, that was what you felt. It was like an army of butterflies had over taken your stomach when you felt his soft lips fall upon your much softer and plumper ones. Closing her eyes (y/n) slowly wrapped her small arms around Natsu's neck and brought him in closer, enjoy the sweet taste of his lips on hers. Soon enough after you were getting into the kiss Lucy sadly opened the door.

"Times up you guys!" She shouted out happily as she saw that you two were still locked unto an embrace . Blushing both of you stood up and walked out of the closet. (Y/n) was about to go back to her previous seat when she suddenly felt Natsu grab her small hand in his much larger one and shyly lace their fingers together.

"(Y/n) will you um sit with me?" Natsu asked in a cute shy manner as he stared into your eyes.

"Sure Natsu" (y/n) said with a blush as she walked over and sat with him. Cuddling and occasionally sharing a few kisses until the night was over.

* * *

**A/n**

**hey guys! It me again haha long time no see lol. Well I have returned with some Fairy Tail x reader seven minutes in heaven one-shots. If you have a guy you would like to see appear please comment and suggest him! Well I'm sorry if it's crappy, I had to do this on my phone and yeah I guess I still am a pretty bad writer, but I hope I have improved since the last time! ^W^ **

**Well bye!**


	2. Gray x Reader

Gray x reader

* * *

**"come on (y/n)-chan just pull out an item, it'll be fun!" Mira said in a soft voice as she tried to convince the shy (h/c) haired girl to pull something from the black hat she was holding. Blushing said girl shook her head repeatedly but finally gave in when Mira used her large blue puppy dog eyes to convince her.**

**"Okay mira-san..." (y/n) mumbled out in a soft quiet voice as she gently stuck her small hand into the hat and dug around for a while. After a few seconds her small hand seemed to hit a cool, and hard object that was connected to a chain. Curious the (h/c) haired mage pulled the item out and examined it. It was a silver cross-like pendent that was connected to silver chain.**

**"W-who's is this?" (Y/n) stuttered out as a small pink hue trailed its way slowly up to her cheeks. Looking around she tried to see which male member would stand up and claim the item as his. After a few more agonizingly long seconds of waiting (y/n) nearly fainted when her long time crush Gray Fullbuster stood up to claim the pendent as his!**

**"That's mine (y/n)-chan." Gray said coolly as he stood up and walked over to where (y/n) had been standing, frozen but with a blush never ceasing to leave her angelic face. (Y/n) watched as Gray coolly made his way over to the closet and entered it, after about a minute his head poked out and he looked at (y/n) with a blank face.**

**"Well aren't you going to come in and play the game, or are you going to stand there all day?" Gray asked in a slightly annoyed tone as he shook his head slightly, causing his messy raven locks to shake with his movement. Blushing a darker shade if pink (y/n) quickly scurried unto the closet and waited for Mira to shut and lock the door behind her.**

**"S-sorry Gray-san, I was too caught up in my thoughts! I didn't mean to keep you waiting! I'm terribly sorry! Please for-" "shh, It's okay (Y/n) stop apologizing, it's not your fault." Gray said as he placed his index finger softly over (y/n)'s lips so she would stop rambling. Nodding quickly (y/n)'s face quickly exploded into a sea of red. Quickly she scurried backwards on her hands until her back hit the wall with a slight thud. **

**"I make you nervous don't I?" Gray asked as his lips formed into a slight smirk. Quickly (y/n) bobbed her head up and down in approval, she didn't trust using her voice, for if she did she would most likely be a stuttering mess. Gulping (y/n) dared to take a peek up at Gray, but immediately regretted doing so when she saw his lean form lumbering over her small body.**

**"G-gray-san what are you d-doing?!" (Y/n) said as she flailed her arms around in sheer panic. Blushing she felt her face boil when she felt Gray's cool minty breath over her soft rose petal-like lips.**

**"Playing the game~" was all that Gray said before he gently placed a hand at the back of her neck and connected his lips to her soft silk-like lips. After a few seconds of kissing (y/n) slowly eased herself and allowed her tense body to relax under his touch. Reluctantly she reached up and gathered small fistfuls of his raven locks into her small fists and continued ti kiss him back with a bit more passion. Gray smiled and lowered his hands so that they held her waist softly and soon enough proceeded to beg for entrance into her sweet mouth with his tongue. Just as (y/n) was about to open her small mouth and allow him access into her small, wet cavern Mira quickly opened the door and took a photo of the two mages in a strong liplock. **

**"Well, well, well looky here, our very own (y/n)-chan is getting a bit comfortable with the ice mage! " Mira squealed out happily as she took another picture of both your blushing faces. Quickly Mira darted away before Gray and (y/n) even had the chance to tell her anything. Sighing Gray stood up and then pulled you up next to him. Walking out of the closet he soon lead you out of the guild.**

**"W-wait, where are we going?" (Y/n) asked as confusion swam in her eyes.**

**"Isn't it obvious, I'm taking you out on a date...so we can later finish what we started~" Gray said with a laugh as he dragged you off into the sunset.**

* * *

**Well than that's another one done! Whew that took me about two hours to write on my phone! Well I hope you enjoyed it friends! Please review and suggest another guy that you my dear readers wish to spend seven minutes in heaven with! Well bye! ^W^**


End file.
